Bladder incontinence is of course endemic in the very young, cured only by intensive training as the human animal goes through its second and third year of life, and requiring the use, until then, of special undergarments (diapers). The same problem can affect the elderly or the infirm or persons of any age who have this problem because of either some physiological or neurological problem or because of a psychological one. This problem may be a major source of embarrassment. The mere fear of such incontinence can be a danger to the psychological welfare of persons already subject to severe psychological pressures due to other infirmities. Such people, both the very young and the infirm often have no warning that their undergarments are being wet by urine until they are uncomfortably wet, yet often there is some gradual leakage in advance of such a state. There is a need for a device which can warn the person involved, or his caretaker (nurse or parent) that such leakage is occurring.
A signalling device can serve to condition the wearer to obtain better bladder control, and may result in improved attitudes and state of psychological wellbeing. Other advantages of improved sanitary and esthetic states are significant, also.
Urine, of course, is a solution of among other things, electrolytes, and will conduct a current of electricity. However, there are serious dangers involved in the use of electrical devices which use this property to sound an alarm. Fail-safe circuitry is a positive must, else there is serious danger of bodily harm. Further, the device to be portable must be capable of operation for the maximum life of the battery.